<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teangle or The Best Tea Pun I Could Think Of by Guyavot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458903">Teangle or The Best Tea Pun I Could Think Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyavot/pseuds/Guyavot'>Guyavot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billdip Secret Santa, M/M, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyavot/pseuds/Guyavot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper seeks shelter from the rain, good thing he found a teahouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teangle or The Best Tea Pun I Could Think Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyProblematic/gifts">HighlyProblematic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secret santa gift for oncelers-panties on tumblr, I hope you like it!<br/>The tea referenced here is https://www.adagio.com/signature_blend/blend.html?blend=75635<br/>I know nothing about teas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining cats and dogs. And of course, Dipper didn’t have an umbrella. Just his luck. he was in the middle of the woods, everything in Gravity falls was closed because of a pterodactyl attack that really inconveniently also destroyed every possible shelter from the rain, and at least the trees offer some partial relief.</p><p>He entered the forest through a side he didn’t enter from usually. He saw a teahouse which was kinda unusual because it was the middle of the woods but honestly in Gravity Falls this is not the strangest thing that happened. It was really wet outside, and the teahouse didn’t seem that suspicious, so he decided to go inside.</p><p>Bill did not understand why management (his parent) insisted that he would not close early. It was it was raining cats and dogs! No one is their right mine would go out in this rain! But then someone entered. The most beautiful man he ever saw stood at the doorstep, drenched from head to toe. Bill was smitten immediately. </p><p>Quick! He needed to make a good first impression! Make a smooth move!<br/>
“You remind me of a thunderstorm: positively striking.”<br/>
Nailed it.</p><p>Dipper just blinked. “Do you have coffee?” he asked, he was really wet and cold and didn’t have the patience do deal with (he looked at his nametag) Bill.</p><p>Bill tried to not show how disappointed he was, “Unfortunately, we don’t have coffee Pine Tree, but I think Yellow Triangle Shine with suit yo-” </p><p>“YOU DON’T HAVE COFFEE? And also did you just call me Pine Tree? What? And what in the world is Yellow Triangle Shine?!” Dipper honestly wanted to punch something.</p><p>Bill laughed, “your reaction is hilarious Pine Tree! Yeah we don’t have coffee, mom says it’s a disgrace. Your hat has a pine tree on it, Pine Tree. Yellow Triangle Shine is a blueberry, hazelnut and mango tea,” he smiles, Pine Tree looked cute when he was angry, like a kitten, “I will make you some, on the house.”</p><p>Dipper sat at a random table. The rain is still falling after all, and he doesn’t have an umbrella.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>